fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Balloon For Kids
This was made for StellaStardown's Super RNG Bros. Challenge. ---- Luigi's Balloon For Kids is an educational DS game released July 7th, 2007 by Nintendo. The game starts Luigi, as he tries to find his balloon through several worlds that'll require you to utilize several subjects including Math and Writing! It was rated E for everyone, as it's for kids. Story One day, Luigi went out to the Mushroom Kingdom to show his brand new balloon to all of his friends. However, when he showed it to Bowser, Bowser decided to steal his balloon and lock it away in his castle! Now, you must help Luigi to get his balloon back by traveling through the quickest way to Bowser's Castle - Learning Land, which is seperated into several parts! Can you utilize the concepts learned in Learning Land to save Luigi's Balloon? After Luigi makes it to Bowser's Castle, it's revealed the reason Bowser stole it was because nobody loved Bowser enough to ever get him a balloon. Luigi hugs Bowser and says everything is ok, and that if he wanted to play with it, he just had to ask. Gameplay The gameplay of Luigi's Balloon For Kids is seperated into 3 different parts that each "world" utilizes - Adventure, Solving, and Fighting. In Adventure, you have to explore the surrounding area in top-down parts that play like the Mario & Luigi series. In these parts, you have to explore each land to find NPCs, who will give you a tutorial on a certaion concept. The next part is Solving - once you feel confident enough, you must head to the magical wizard who can be found in the starting area of each "world". He will then begin a series of questions - you will have to write/choose your answer below, and read the questions on the top screen. You start out needing to get half of the questions correct, then it raises to 60%, then 70%, and so on until you must get every single question correct. The final part of the gameplay is the Fighting. After you answer enough of the wizard's questions, you will enter a brawl with him. When this happens, it will become top-down again. The top screen will now show a flashcard with a riddle pointing you to one of the locations in the area. When you find this location, you will see a koopa shell that Luigi then kicks into the wizard's face. Do this 2 more times, the wizard will be defeated, and you'll be sent to the next area. Rerelease A whole 10 years later, on July 7th of 2017, the game was rereleased on the Nintendo EShop on 3DS. This rerelease added a brand new mode - after getting Luigi's balloon back, you then played as Mario who went through revamped versions of the levels Luigi went through to find out where Luigi went. This mode can be repeated until it reaches a 5th grade level, meaning you essentially get to replay the game 6 more times and get new content. Trivia *Luigi's Balloon For Kids was originally going to be a game where Luigi simply hops on platforms in front of him that matches the answer of the question above. *There was originally going to be a boss fight against Bowser, but it was deemed "too scary for kids". Category:Educational Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs